Poison Mushroom
Kabloom |Tribe = Mushroom Plant |Traits = Anti-Hero 2 |Abilities = None |Rarity = Premium - Uncommon |Flavor Text = Zombie Heroes. Don't like em'. Not one bit. Don't care who knows it, either.}} Poison Mushroom is a premium uncommon plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 /1 . It has the Anti-Hero 2 trait, and it has no abilities. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Trait: Anti-Hero 2' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Zombie Heroes. Don't like em'. Not one bit. Don't care who knows it, either. Strategies With Poison Mushroom is only more effective when it is directly attacking the hero, otherwise it is no better than a Button Mushroom. Plant it in a lane with no zombies, or just take out the zombie in front of you with a trick. It is a risky move to play Poison Mushroom on the first turn when your opponent does not play any zombies, because they may be saving up for tricks to weaken or destroy it. Do not play it when your opponent starts with a Dog Walker, because he will move onto Poison Mushroom's lane. However, if you are Nightcap and you started with Mush-Boom, Poison Mushroom can guarantee a hit on the zombie hero when this trick is used on a lane with a zombie, with the exception of Headstone Carver and Cat Lady. Against This should be an easy plant to take out as long as it does not catch the zombie hero off guard, and even then, it is not as powerful as plants like Poison Oak. Simple counters such as tricks like Bungee Plumber and Nibble can be played on the first turn. Dog Walker is a great zombie fighter against this plant as well, as he moves onto its lane, preventing the damage from being directed towards the zombie hero. Gallery PoisonMushroomStats.png|Statistics PoisonMushroomCard.png|Card Trivia *Its description may be a reference to one or more of the quotes found in The Dark Knight. One of the quotes in the film include Batman having a conversation to James Gordon on whether the latter must choose to be a hero or a villain, and the other quote was partially mentioned by The Joker where the dialogue says "Not. One. Bit." **This reference may be the cause of Poison Mushroom's Anti-Hero trait. ***It may also be why Nightcap is commonly associated with this plant, due to the plant hero's resemblance to the aforementioned comic book superhero. *Poison Mushroom, Poison Ivy and Poison Oak are the only plants in the entire series to start with the word "poison." **Coincidentally, all three are Kabloom plants with the Anti-Hero trait. *Poison Mushroom is the only plant that can made by a Signature Superpower that can also be obtained normally. *Its design is most likely inspired by Shadow-shroom. *Poison Oak mentions it along with Poison Ivy in its description. It says that they have lunch with each other every week. *Poison Mushroom has the lowest Anti-Hero stat of any card, with only Anti-Hero 2. *In a Twitter post, the HD photo of Poison Mushroom has purple skin, while Poison Mushroom in-game has more pale skin. **This strange appearance of Poison Mushroom is seen on Captain Combustible's Premium Pack. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Uncommon cards Category:Uncommon plants Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Mushroom cards